Julian and Emma
by Sarahpronouncedsaara
Summary: this is mainly about Julian and Emma loving eachother even though they're parabatai, and overcoming this problem, but it's also going to have some drama that's going on in the LA Institute, primarily within the Blackthorns (you know, things like Tavvy's first crush- cute things like that). I know everyone says this but i am really terrible at summaries so please give this a chance!


**okay so this is the first chapter! I promise this is going to get cuter and better as it goes along, but i just needed this to start it off! I just want to thank everyone who helped me write this, especially you guys, Sathya, Capi and Hortense! Thank you so so so much! **

* * *

'"Thanks," Emma said as Julian finished his iratze rune. He nodded, correcting a tiny error in her stance. Their eyes locked for a fleeting second as his fingers lingered on her spine and Emma looked away bashfully.

"So, are you two training properly?" Mark said playfully as he walked through the mahogany doors, returning from his date. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?"

To Emma's disappointment, Julian replied, "no it's fine," as he slowly removed his touch from her back. She didn't even know why she was disappointed. Lately she was feeling a lot of things around julian that she had no explanation for. "Hey, Mark. How was your date?"she asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts about Julian.

"Oh it was swell." Mark responded sarcastically, "it seems that some people are capable of only talking about themselves for a whole goddamn hour- plus she kept checking her phone in the middle of a conversation." He continued, "No matter how one-sided a conversation it is, you can't check your bloody phone in the middle of one, its just so rude." he declared. He then stared at her and Emma saw a look in his eyes that she did not recognise. He then asked her, "how about you, Em? What was your worst date like?" She was confused and annoyed at Mark's behaviour; julian was the only person who was allowed to call her 'Em', and Mark was fully aware of this. Successfully hiding her anger, she replied, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I've never been asked out."

"Really? Not once? That's incredibly surprising. If your parabatai wasn't the overprotective character that he is, I would ask you out in a heartbeat." Mark then winked at Emma. Emma hated guys who winked. Emma also hated the fact that she had a feeling that mark was flirting with her. Blatantly julian had this feeling as well, because he immediately placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her away from marks weird gaze. "Although i am sorry that your date went badly, Mark, Emma and I need to carry on training." Emma knew it was a best friend/brotherly gesture, but she could still feel her cheeks heat up as she always did when julian touched her. She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be like this! Since when was Emma some love struck pathetic teenage girl!? No! She was a shadowhunter! A warrior! Proud nephilim! She couldn't be distracted by something stupid like unrequited, impossible love!  
Slightly taken aback by Julian's attitude, Mark said, "yes, but, you see, I came here specifically to see you guys train, and maybe teach you a few tips." He still had that strange smile stuck on his face. What was he doing? Emma was sure it was just a phase. "So, shall we crack on? Emma, I'll start with you, how are your knife throwing skills? Last time I saw you were pretty exceptional for your age."

"Oh they're um...they're al right," Emma managed to say. Why was she acting like this? she didn't even like Mark any more, she supposed she was only like this because she was so embarrassed, and now both mark and Julian would get the wrong idea. She could see the anger in Julian's eyes. Strangely a part of her wished that Julian was jealous. The other part was shocked and disgusted at her behaviour. She, again, mentally slapped herself, of course Julian would never be jealous of mark being able to get this kind of reaction from her. He was probably just angry at his parabatai behaving like a silly teenage girl.

"Well, may I see?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's possible." Emma picked up her favourite knife and got into her position. It was basically due to muscle memory now. She no longer had to even think about what she was doing, it just came naturally. But as she thrust her arm forward she caught mark's odd stare and screwed up her throw. The knife was sticking out of the wall a full two metres away from the target. Julian scoffed in disgust. He knew very well Emma could have easily hit the centre of the target. Mark whistled annoyingly. "Wow. That was incredible. Well, i guess everyone has their bad days."

"Wow. That was so polite and not at all annoying." Julian muttered under his breath, but Mark just about heard him. Even though he said it quietly you could hear that Julian was pissed off. Like 'if you say something retarded again, i will beat the shit out of you' kind of pissed off. Mark just looked at him, and smirked as if he were amused in the same way a sixteen year old bully would be at a nine year old picking a fight with him. As if to mock Julian, he walked over to Emma, so that he was standing very close to her. Mark then handed her another knife and took her hand in his. "Okay, try again," he said quietly. Emma did, but with mark being so close she just felt more uneasy and if he hadn't been throwing the knife with her, it probably would have ended up five metres away from the target, but it did at least manage to get into the edge. Emma desperately wanted to mouth to her parabatai 'What the hell is up with your brother today?' but she was too scared to turn her head because mark was extremely close. Before she had a chance to convey to him her confusion, Julian scoffed again and stormed out of the training room. Emma stared at his retreating figure, feeling anger boiling inside her. Why was Mark being so... so... annoying! She turned accusingly to Mark. "Why did you do that?" she said, nearly in tears.  
Mark crossed his arms. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You - urgh!" she cried, running out of the training room.  
Mark smirked. "Whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

Julian lay face down on his bed, cursing Emma and Mark and everyone else. He knew he wasn't allowed to feel this way for Emma anyway, he should have just let her fall in love with his brother. But he was afraid that then he would then truly lose her, lately Emma was keeping her distance; they used to do everything together and he was assured knowing that he always had Emma to talk to. But he wasn't even sure of that any more. And when Mark suddenly started to flirt with her today, Julian actually felt his heart break into pieces when he saw that Emma liked him back, if she didn't she would have mouthed to him something along the lines of 'what the hell is up with your brother?', but she never did. Even if she didn't like Mark it would mean that he was losing his best friend and parabatai, which was possibly even worse. He tried to figure out what he did wrong, and just hoped to God that she hadn't noticed that he was desperately in love with her. If she was aware of this fact then she would probably be disgusted. It was a well-known fact that parabatai couldn't love each other, and Julian was the one who usually followed the rules, but he couldn't help falling in love with her, it's not something you can just tell yourself to ignore.

In the midst of his thoughts he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor and sighed.

"What was that about?!" He heard Emma shout.

"Well I just wanted to leave you two to it" he replied angrily, standing up. He was shocked at the tone of his own voice, this wasn't like him at all. Emma didn't even bother to close the door behind her when she stepped close to Julian.

"Leave us to what?"

"Oh please!"

"If you think there's anything going on between me Mark and me I promise there isn't, I like someone else..." She said more calmly.

"Oh really? Well who is it then?"

"You're my parabatai. You know me better than anyone. You know who it is."

"Actually, I have no bloody idea!" Julian was suddenly angry, sad, confused, and annoyed all at the same time. "Lately you haven't even been looking at me and you're always reluctant to train with me! That was the first time we trained together in like a frigging month, and that was only because Uncle Arthur forced us to! I don't even have a vague idea about whats going on in your head anymore! What happened, Em? We became parabatai because you said we we'd be forever, but you've just drifted away from me! Just tell me, Em, what did I do wrong? Why are you being like this? Em? EM? Please, just look at me! "

"You're the one I like, you idiot! how can you be so foolish not to realise?" Suddenly all her feelings erupted out of her. "I would never leave you, never, and you know it. You're the best person I've ever known and I don't think I'd be able to live without you by my side. I haven't been looking at you because every time I do, all I can think about is that although I love you, I can never admit it because the clave forbids this weird fuzzy feeling that I have in my chest!" When she realised what she had just shouted in a room with an open door, Emma broke down. She fell onto her knees and buried her head in her hands. She was sure that someone must have heard her, and that would mean being stripped of her marks and being separated from Julian. He hadn't seem emma like this in several years and cautiously walked over to her and tried to calm her down. He said soothingly, "em, em, calm down, we're going to be fine, no one heard. Emma, look at me." She slowly raised her head and Julian wiped away her tears with his thumb. "See? It's okay, we're going to be fine" "Julian, I'm sorry- for everything. God, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not, Emma. You're smart and brave and beautiful, and although I love you too, we can't be together. The rules are rules. And they are unbelievably ridiculous, but we still have to follow them." He couldn't believe he was being such an arse. He could see the hurt in Emma's eyes, what if she was expecting him to say something completely different?

"No, of course, yeah there's no way that... no it's fine." He could see tears in her eyes again, and muttering something she headed out of the room. Julian grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him, "Em, will you promise me that this wont affect our friendship?" Why was he being such a git?

"Obviously, yes I promise. Nothing could ever come between that."

"Okay, that's good." Julian, knowing that it was stupid and not enough, hugged her. Emma let him, and was glad to be comforted by her best friend who could sadly never be anything more.

"What happened to 'we really have to train'?" Mark was standing in the doorway, the epitome of douchebaggery. Julian snapped, but he didn't let go of Emma.

"You know what, Mark? Piss off. Just because you don't have a single true friend and all you do is sleep around and screw every girl you managed to get your hands on, it does not mean that I can't have a great parabatai, and being her best friend, I will never let you touch Emma. She deserves someone better than you. You can't have her. You can't take away my best friend!" Mark looked at Emma, awkwardly laughed a bit, and then half jogged-half walked away. What a wimp. He probably thought Emma was crying but she was actually shaking with laughter. Her parabatai rarely got angry because he was the sweetest gentlest person she ever had the pleasure of knowing, but when he got mad, he made it count. "I'm terribly sorry about that arsehole who happens to be my brother."

"That's okay," Emma said, "because his brother is at the opposite end of the scale,"  
Julian grinned, red tingeing his cheeks, and Emma felt her heart contract. She nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart and knowing that, other than Julian's laugh, there was no sound that made her happier.

* * *

**so... what do you think? does is suck? is it okay? should I carry on? **

**just so you know, the next chapter is going to be from Mark's POV, and you'll find out that Mark isn't a complete bastard like he seems to be at the moment, but you'll find that all out later! **


End file.
